heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-01-08 Before the Storm
Colossus is silent for a moment after Scott declares his intention but then says "Scott." Really, this calls for his name not his codename. And it's not like he's the only one in the world named Scott even if Domino was a greater detective than Batman. "You do know what you are saying, da? You are siding with the rebels against the government. You are joining their war." His tone is value neutral. Cyclops makes his way between some of the seats to sit at 5 o'clock behind and to the side of Piotr. He straps in, looking towards Shift. "I know what it means," he responds flatly. "That's why I gave everyone a choice." After a moment, Shift enters the cockpit. "The refugees are feeling restless. Dey don't undahstand what is happening here." Then, he goes silent, listening to the conversation. Rather than sitting, he grasps a handhold to the aft end of the cockpit, refraining from comment for the moment. "People die in war, Scott." Piotr keeps his eyes on the instruments as he pilots the Blackbird. "And you will kill them. Even if you try not to - and that would be a very stupid thing to do in a war - people will die and you will have killed them." He could be discussing the weather as he reche sout to make a small adjustment in one control. "You realizes this, da?" Cyclops tilts his head to face Colossus, raising an eyebrow. He is quiet for a moment, looking out toward the desert in front of and below them. "I know what it means." "If we do dis," denotes Shift, "It will be an act of war. Treason. Capital Punishment." He takes a long and slow breath, his voice subdued. "But we are de ones here, right now. De US Govahnment is not here. -No- Govahnment is here. Can we let more people die?" He looks between the two with a sobered expression. Colossus glances back at Shift a moment before looking back to the controls. "When we stop those troops, it will not be over. The village will remain in danger. And if we rescue them all and take them away..." Something they're really not equipped to do, of course, "There will be another village. Do you intend to overthrow the government here?" They can do it. A quick, hard strike to kill the dictator using all their abilities to maximum effect. Killing whatever loyalist gets in their way. "He will be protected by mutants. He might even be one." Cyclops nods over to Shift, "While it will be an act of war, I disagree that it will be treason. Those are two, very different things. Those of us who stay will be doing so because we know that our presence will make a difference. What happens after we defend that village? I don't know. But we will help those people--those children. We will not leave them to die." "Dere may be a way to make powahful people realize what is happening here," adds Shift. "It may not be our place to fight a war, but if we can help some few innocent people?" There is a pause, and he looks out at the landscape rushing past before and below them. "I'm in." "Then we will fight." Colossus agrees. "And we will win." And hopefully Scott will be able to sleep at night when it's all over. "And we are here." Arriving at the village, Piotr lands as close to the center as he can, anticipating being surrounded in the upcoming battle. Cyclops exhales with a nod to each of Colossus and Shift. "Leave tomorrow for tomorrow. Tomorrow will take care of itself. Worry about today." He remains mysteriously non-commitall and goes into management mode. "Shift. Inform the hostages, if you can find one who can translate, that after we depart, we will send them on autopilot to Turkey. They will be safe there, across the border." A nod is given to each - to Colossus in agreement, to Cyclops in affirmation. As they move to depart, Shift takes a moment to pull Scott aside. "Conventional weapons will do me no harm," he assures. "Use me for any diversions you need." Tomrrow might take care of itself but it rarely takes care of of anyone it rolls over who's unprepared. "We should send the children and whoever cannot fight as well." Colossus tells Cyclops. "And enough to care for the children. As many as the Blackbird will hold. I will contact the Professor and let him know what we have decided. Someone should be there to meet the Blackbird and make certain the Turkish government know what is happening and that these people need medical help and refuge." Illyana can get there in time. "There are a couple hundred people who live in that village. There won't be enough time or room. One of us will need to do our best to make sure that people are down in their basements. If Munqid follows suit, he'll use a bombing raid first before sending in troops." Cyclops nods, "Please do contact the Professor." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs